Kururin MIRACLE
Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Mori Shintarou. Danh sách bảnTrack 'Bản chính thức (BCXA-0841)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Atarashii jibun de odoresou Kururin! Mawatte tobidaseba Yureru sukaato ureshiku natte Mou ichido kurukuru rin! Sunao ni nareru ima dakara Kururin! Mawatte oikakete Chiisana yuuki kureta kimi tachi Daisuki dato iitai nya Madamada desu Shoshinsha maaku de joshi roodo hashittara hashittara Soko ni matteru kamo...koi no aizu ga! Tottemo tottemo MIRACLE kuru~ri! Kitto ne kitto ne MIRACLE Yokan atareba wa-i kurukuru Tottemo tottemo MIRACLE kuru~ri! Kitto ne kitto ne MIRACLE Yokan ataru to kaze ga sasayaite Kitai de mune ga atsuku naru "Kawaiku naritai" sore mo yume nan damon Kazaritai kimochi warukunai? Kirarin! Kagayaki misetakute Kami o nandomo ijiru kyou koso Tokimekasete misetai nya Sorosoro desu Shoshinsha otome no joshi tenpo sukoshi zutsu agatte Iyoiyo desu Shoshinsha maaku de joshi roodo hashitteru hashitteru Soko de unmei no...koi no aizu ga! Yappari yappari MIRACLE kira~ri! Mainichi mainichi MIRACLE Kagami ni uinku ie-su kirakira Yappari yappari MIRACLE kira~ri! Mainichi mainichi MIRACLE Kagami ni utsuru watashi kawaii kamo?? Jishin nai kedo ganbaru yo "Suteki ni naritai" honki de mezasu nda mon Tottemo tottemo MIRACLE kuru~ri! Kitto ne kitto ne MIRACLE Yokan atareba wa-i kurukuru Tottemo tottemo MIRACLE kuru~ri! Kitto ne kitto ne MIRACLE Yokan ataru yo kururin Yappari yappari MIRACLE kira~ri! Mainichi mainichi MIRACLE Kagami ni uinku ie-su kirakira Yappari yappari MIRACLE kira~ri! Mainichi mainichi MIRACLE "Kawaisa mezasu" sore mo yume nan damon |-| Kanji= 新しい自分で踊れそう くるりん!　まわって飛びだせば ゆれるスカート嬉しくなって もう一度くるくるりん! 素直になれる　今だから くるりん!　まわって追いかけて ちいさな勇気くれたキミたち だいすきだと言いたいにゃ まだまだです 初心者マークで女子ロード走ったら走ったら そこに待ってるかも...恋の合図が! とってもとってもMIRACLE　くる~り! きっとねきっとねMIRACLE 予感当たれば　わーいくるくる とってもとってもMIRACLE くる~り! きっとねきっとねMIRACLE 予感当ると風がささやいて 期待で胸が熱くなる 「かわいくなりたいっ」それも夢なんだもん 飾りたい気持ち悪くない? きらりん!　かがやき見せたくて 髪をなんどもいじる今日こそ ときめかせてみせたいにゃ そろそろです 初心者オトメの女子テンポ少しずつあがって いよいよです 初心者マークで女子ロード走ってる走ってる そこで運命の...恋の合図が! やっぱりやっぱりMIRACLE　きら~り! まいにちまいにちMIRACLE 鏡にウィンク　いえーすきらきら やっぱりやっぱりMIRACLE　きら~り! まいにちまいにちMIRACLE 鏡に写るわたし　かわいいかも?? 自信ないけどがんばるよ 「すてきになりたいっ」本気で目指すんだもん とってもとってもMIRACLE　くる~り! きっとねきっとねMIRACLE 予感当たれば　わーいくるくる とってもとってもMIRACLE くる~り! きっとねきっとねMIRACLE 予感当るよくるりん やっぱりやっぱりMIRACLE　きら~り! まいにちまいにちMIRACLE 鏡にウィンク　いえーすきらきら やっぱりやっぱりMIRACLE　きら~り! まいにちまいにちMIRACLE 「かわいさ目指すっ」それも夢なんだもん |-| English= I want to dance as my brand new self Twirl-twirl, whenever I twirl around and take a jump The sight of my fluttering skirt makes me so happy That I just have to twirl around again I can be true to myself now, so Twirl-twirl! I'll twirl around and chase after my goal To all of you, who gave me this bit of courage I want to say I love you! There's still a lot more to go If I run down the path to girlhood from the starting point It might be there, waiting for me... Love's signal! It's such a miracle! Twirling around Yeah, it must be a miracle If you're getting a sense for the future, twirl around, yay! It's such a miracle! Twirling around Yeah, it must be a miracle "I'm getting a sense for the future," the wind whispers My chest burns hot with anticipation I want to become cute -- That's one of my dreams! It's not bad to want to doll myself up, right? Sparkle-sparkle! I want to shine brightly I've fiddled with my hair again and again Today, I'll definitely make your hearts flutter! I'm almost there! The girly tempo of a beginner maiden rises bit by bit More and more! I'm running down the path to girlhood from the starting point That's where it's waiting for me, love's fated signal! It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly Every day is a miracle I wink at the mirror -- Yes, sparkle-sparkle! It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly Every day is a miracle My reflection in the mirror just might be cute I'm not confident yet, but I'm going to do my best I want to become lovely! I'll seriously strive for that goal! It's such a miracle! Twirling around Yeah, it must be a miracle If you're getting a sense for the future, twirl around, yay! It's such a miracle! Twirling around Yeah, it must be a miracle I can feel the future! Twirl and twirl It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly Every day is a miracle I wink at the mirror -- Yes, sparkle-sparkle! It definitely is a miracle! Sparkling brightly Every day is a miracle Aiming for cuteness -- That's one of my dreams! Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Gallery Full Cover: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s